Electrical connectors and contacts often are designed in light of competing interests. For instance, an increase in power transmission capabilities can compete with dimensional constraints and undesirable heat buildup. Thus, power connectors can be difficult to reduce in size without reducing heat dissipation capabilities. Further, power connectors often provide minimal flexibility to comply with mating and mounting tolerances.